The Red Death
by anachantel
Summary: This is the story of a woman, warped by her madness and a thirst for blood, as she travells from Italy to the Caribbean.  She is on the run from the one who gave her the abilities she now has, all the while struggling with her humanity...
1. Fiction

Title: The Red Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its sequels or books, etc. I just own Bloody Liz.

Chapter 1: Fiction...

This...is the story of a horrible woman, the book began. It is a story of vengence, of justice, and of bloody murder. Eyes skimmed the text, and this is what it said...

_Isabella Elizabeth Sanguigno was born somewhere near Sicily, to a Count Luciano Sanguigno and a young servant woman. Her father cared for her greatly but, although he treated her like a daughter, she was illegitamite...and therefore had no clame to her father's inheritence. Although just a child, this greatly angered her, because she was never treated as good as the noble children. She was denied many privileges, like a place in her father's court, and was viewed with shame by her father's priests because she was concieved through adultry and was pretty much considered a living sin. This treatment might have been cause of her slip into madness._

_She had a facination with blood and the color red growing up...she loved the color, and always would wear it whenever possible. One evening She was playing, before cutting her hand, and instead of crying like a normal little girl, she watched it run down her arm with facination, and even tasted it. A nun saw her do this, and told the head priest, who went into a frenzy. She went from just being a child, to a unholy creature in seconds, and was treated as thus. Her red hair, both unnatural to most Italians or Sicilians, and viewed as a sign of a witch or devil because it was the supposed color of Judas__ only made matters worse. Children werent allowed to play with her...the nursemaids were afraid to hold her. She grew up with an inferiority complex because of this. She even tried to cut her red hair off, but obviously that doesn't work, and it just grew back__ albeit very, very slowly_

_Her life went downhill when witnessing her real mother, who she did not know as her mother, die for heresy. She watched from her window, but it did not effect her yet, as she had no idea who the woman was. But, then her adoptive mother took ill, and on her death bed told her that she was not her child, but that of the woman who was just killed. She snapped, as she realized that she watched them kill her own mother, and swore off her religion after that. She withdrew physically and emotionally, and was considered insane and sent away to a convent, until they viewed her as sane._

_That's where history gets shady...some say that she returned one day, and out of spite and for revenge burnt and plundered the entire town she grew up in, "sentencing" all of the priests and nobles to the same death they sentenced her real mother to. She loved her father dearly, and ate with him before departing. She sailed across the Mediterranean, and up to France, where she raided coastal towns. She then made her way up to the English Channel, while travelling on the Atlantic burned many ships, and killed many people; few were safe, only children were left alive. She began to take the name "Bloody Liz"._

_Some say that she sold her soul to get the power to survive extreme pain and injuries, not age, and be able to tear grown men to shreds...some say she drinks their blood from goblets, some even say that has her victims drained of all their blood and will bath in it. Some also said that she used her ungodly power to sail a dark crimson ship which trails blood behind it, which sails with frightening speed and seems to appear when people mention her name. These are all rumours of course but because of them, she began to willingly take on the appearance of a__demon; long __filed __nails, gold__en brown__ eyes, blood red hair and lips._

Black velvet covered hands crumpled the papers, tossing them over the side of the red ship.

"Enough of this nonsesence! " She exclaimed, her red lips in a twisted snarl as she threw the rest of the evidence overboard. These foolish writers...thinking they knew her! For all she knew, they probably had her paired with some dandy, in a white dress with her hair done in some elaborate english twist which made no sense to her when it came to practicallity.

The description that she read was no that far off if you think about it. She had red hair, it was dark, and it was still around if not above her shoulders. It was true that because of the hair incident during her childhood, she naturally took a long time to grow it back. It wasn't like she was one of those fictional frothy beauties who could grow it to their waist in an instant...speaking of beauty, Liz didn't lack that much if you think women with pale almost ashen skin are pretty.

Her lips were full, due to her true Italian heritage. She had quite a tan during her childhood as well, due to her heritage, but because she spent many years locked away with no sun...she lost her rich dark tan and looked like a shadow of her former self. Her formerllly full, soft and beautiful face was now gaunt, her formerly bright and heavy lidded eyes were now lined with dark rings.

It was true, her life was a privelaged one compared to the poor and unfortunate, but in her mind, it was her own hell. Her father loved her mother dearly, or so she had believed when he bedded her. Count Luciano Sanguino...yes, a Count. And she deserved the recognition and wealth that came with it! But it because of her illegitamate birth, she couldn't claim anything as her own. Where was the fairness in that?! _She was glad she killed them all..._

Bah! Enough with trivial pasts! Liz stood against the railing of her ship, feeling the wind in her hair, despite the cliche that that was. She was at the top of her prime! Why should she regret the gifts she was given?

"Turn around Liz..." She heard, a red brow raising, and turning around, to see a pistol pointed in her face...


	2. The Mutiny

Chapter 2: The Mutiny

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything having to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean series of movies.

Summary: This is a direct continuation from the last chapter.

Isabella had stood on the deck of her blood red ship, the "Red Death". She tensed as she felt the cool island air on her skin, as it blew through her hair. From far away, her hair resembled a burning torch, because of the suns light.

_He's after me_

she knew all that she had done was beginning to catch up with her. He would send his beast, it would follow her until she was dragged to the bottom of the deep. She thought it was a gift, but now she saw it for what it really was...a curse. No she did not take any Aztec gold, or steal a key...what she did was ten times worse. She destroyed her home village in Italy; burning every man and woman she found. She even killed the village priests, she only left the children alive.

_They are the only truely innocent ones. _

She soon felt an unsatable hunger for blood and mayhem. She would travell up to western Europe, and soon to the Islands, were she would continue her "reign of terror". She sold her soul for this power, but she did not know the price she would pay for it. Although she was stronger than before, in fact more than most women and some men, she lost a bit of her humanity, and seemed to lose more an more, slowly resembling the demons she read about as a child.

_That's what happens when you read too many scary stories...they teach you stupid things...Am I human anymore? _

Although she was fast and agile, and could survive almost any injury, she was plagued with nightmares of those she murdered, and was therefore unable to sleep without massive amounts of rum. And she ran a dry ship, and despised the vile drink. Another thing she had compromised in order to live out her vengeance.

"Liz, turn around..." She heard...she slowly turned raising a red brow.

"We're tired, "captain", tired of dealing with your hairbrained ideas, we've been runnin' from a beast that don't even ixist, and now...this be the last straw!"

"What are you talking about..." She knew what he was talking about, and saw his eyes dart to the soiled bandage wrapped around her hand. He viciously grabbed her had and raised it, tearing off the bandaged, twisted her wrist towards the rest of her crew, which had proceeded to gather around to see the disturbance.

"See this...the Black Spot! She's doomed us all!" He yelled, the rest going into to an outraged uproar. Her eyes opened widely, they knew her secret, and now they wanted her blood. Some grabbed swords, others guns, and the instigator backed handed her harshly, and spit out the words "Filthy beast!" She stood up, and before she could fight back, she felt a burning pain sear through her back and chest, and she fell to the ground, blacking out.

_Stupid men...idiots, all of them._

_"Isabella..." _

_"It's Liz now, father..." She said almost harshly, as she sipped the red wine, savoring it..."Don't you love the smell of it? Isn't it beautiful?" She asked her pained father, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Liz looked out of the window smiling, seeing the charred bodies of people in their last death throes tied to stakes throughout the city..._

_All her father could do was stare at his daughter, with a look that betrayed his feelings; she really was as insane as they warned him about...oh God..._

Hours later, a hand, covered in blood, snaked over the rail of the left side of the ship, and a body fell over and onto the deck with a thump...she saw the same man barking orders...something about Tortuga and women, and the man he was talking to began to tremble. Bloody Liz sat up, and stood up slowly, a bit supernaturally, the hole in her chest just a a bloody spot. The blood she coughed up bordered the corners of her mouth, and she bared her teeth, tearing off her gloves. She revealed a pair of vicious filed nails, causing her hands to resemble claws. Her eyes reflected the light from the moon, causing them to glow eerily. She growled, and jumped at him, his screams echoing accross the sea...

Hours later, she stood the men surrounding her. "If you feel uncomfortable following me, you are more than welcome to jump ship...but you will NOT betray me, and what ever that horrid beast could do to you, believe me...I will do ten times worst, and now...for anytime you break one of my laws...I will tear you apart!" She hissed, the men staring at the mangled remains of the mutineer, his blood almost invisible against the red ship.

She spied a ship sailing in the opposite direction she was, and the hunger for death began to tear at her insides. She debated whether or not to attack, but the ravishing hunger turned to pain. She pulled out a long very fancy sabre, which she had torn from the dead hands of a very high ranking British naval officer, and pulled out a large pistol. She trembled, the hunger overbearing, and overrunning her logic. She pointed the sword towards the ship and let out avery inhuman roar.


	3. Remorse?

Chapter 3: Remorse?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything having to do with POTC, POTC2, or POTC3, although it would be awsome if I did cause I would be a rich chick...

Summary: Here it is, chapter three! In this chapter, Liz's actions start to catch up with her...This is a few days after the mutany...

_Isabella paced the deck of her ship, "The Red Death". She was trembling, terrified of someone or something...It's after me...I know it. She stopped, looking over the side of the railing, and into the sea, where a peice of jewelry, a locket, floated on the surface. It was a heart...a gift. Liz's eyes softened for a second as she watched it sink into the water._

_"You vile..." She heard a voice behind her, and pulled out her cutlass and a pistol, pointing them in the direction of the voice. But she found nothing. "...evil, demon!" Many other voices seemed to echo the first, and she turned. To her horror, she saw the faces of all of her victims, some old, some young, some newly married. Some of the royal navy, and even pirates. They still bore the scars that she had inflicted which led to their deaths. Her eyes opened widely as she stood in shock. For the first time in a long time...she was truly scared._

_"You destroyed our lives...why?"_

_"I must get revenge for what was done to me as a child..."_

_"But none of us ever knew you as a child..."_

_"You are nobility, you are guilty..."_

_"As are you..."_

_"I'm nothing like you...you monsters! I do not judge those I do not know, I do not take children from their families to save face..."_

_"But that was so long a-"_

_"I do not care, you kind must be purged from the earth!"_

_"But who is the real monster here...who is judge, jury and executioner, who murdered every single one of us...who took us away from our children?"_

_"I am no monster, I was made this way...by people like you..."_

_"Excuses..." Liz suddenly turned, and saw no other than her father. "Your evilness caused me to die, heartbroken and disgraced." Tears , which no one had seen in her eyes since she was sent away at a young age, began to stream down her face._

_"What?! Excuses? I deserve this!"_

_"You were born into privelege...who was it who ran around, drinking the blood from their wounds? Who was it who watched their own mother die without any remorse? Who was it who murdered a town full of people, who half of never knew you existed? You are what they had warned me about!" These words stung Isabella like a whip...how could he? He was her father...it wasn't her fault, it couldn't have been...she is only this way because they made her this way...She was a perfect Catholic child..._

_"No...I was a fool to hope that you were not as they said...you are a demon...you will burn in Hell! You may have had reasons to get your revenge, many years ago...but now...just excuses. You enjoy this...you are as sick as they said you were when they took you away. You are a MURDERER!"_

_"No! It is revenge! I'm no murderer! The social order must be destro-"_

_"Isabella! You sold your soul for the chance to destroy everything that made you who you were...and you did. Me, your mother, these poor souls...your home...all destroyed. Don't you see, your cursed, you doomed to spend eternity in Hell!" Liz stood shocked, mouth wide open, tears streaming down her face. It was raining now, she was drenched. "Remember this, Isabella...the cart does not pull the donkey. You did not have to end up this way, you wanted to. Pull your weight and these heavy chains of guilt and accept responsibility for yourself...God knows how many people have died for your sick sense of justice. You will reap what you sow in due time...He is after you now..." Liz's eyes opened again, and she clutched her head screaming, as the dead souls began to mob her..._

__

Isabella jumped almost out of her bed. She pulled her knees into a fetal position and cried loudly. "Ma'am, are you okay?" One of her crew, at this point to her it didn't matter who, came bounding in.

"Do not EVER walk into your captains quarters uninvited!" She cried, still trembling.

"I heard your screams..."

"Get out and leave me in peace!" She yelled, crying again. "Please...just leave...you cannot, will not, see me like this..." She pleaded quietly, burying her head in her hands...She was a demon, they were right about her, they knew that she was not well, that she would end up like this. She murdered hundreds, for what a few had done, she had become what she hated most. Her bloodlust grew stronger, she could not fight it now. Something was wrong with her. Why did she really need to kill all of these people. And now they were after her, haunting her every step. But it was only a matter of time before she joined them...

What do you all think? Feel free to read and review, all constructive comments and help are most definetly welcome. In fact, if you have a flame, by all means please, because every opinion matters, right? Thanks for reading, more should be up soon!


End file.
